jdcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Woods
Jenny Woods is one of the four main protagonists of the comic. She may be tiny but she doesn't let people walk over her. Biography Personality Jenny tends to be on the quiet side, but she is assertive. She's often a vessel of reason for her friends. Although Jenny has always been exposed to a plush, wealthy life, it's never affected her negatively. She doesn't become greedy about money or possessions, and she's always willing to help people out if they are in need. Appearance Physical Appearance Jenny is somewhat on the short side, a physical trait she earned from her mother. She also inherited her mother's ample curves and breasts. Fashion Jenny considers herself very knowledgeable about clothing and fashion, and it has always been a deep passion for her. Although she usually only wears combinations of the colors, black, gray, and purple, she does so in a way that it's always different and interesting. Jenny much prefers skirts and dresses over pants and shorts. She also loves wearing shoes with some sort of heel, as they give her a bit of height. Physical Alterations Jenny has a moderately sized spider tattoo on her outer right ankle. It is unknown when, where, and why she obtained the tattoo. Relationships Alicia Alicia has been Jenny's best friend since 1979. As soon as she met Alicia, Jenny became intrigued by her interests and way of life. Alicia was into loud, raucous music, something Jenny had not even known existed due to her sheltered, plush life. Before Jenny met Alicia, Jenny was much quieter, and Alicia helped bring her out of her shell a bit. Jason Jenny feels very comfortable around Jason, and trusts him with personal questions and secrets. Kyle Jenny has had strong feelings for Kyle for several years before the comic began, but didn't take initiative until the end of Always Something There to Remind Me, when Jenny outright told him she was attracted to him. They had sex for the first time a couple of weeks after, and very many times more after that... They dated for a couple of months, but when Kyle got intoxicated during the New Year's party, he became sexually engaged with Corky and Julie. When Jenny found this out from Jason, she promptly dumped him. She mostly hasn't been able to forgive him due to him not telling her himself. Chris It may be because Jenny is the youngest of the four main friends, but Jenny has always treated Chris almost like a small child, even knowing his genius. She also feels a little bit better around Chris when she's wearing heels, because they make her a couple of inches taller than him. Meg Meg and Jenny had a rocky friendship at the beginning of their acquaintanceship. Jenny was never very sure how to feel about her, but when Meg lied to Jenny (by pretending to be Kyle during Jenny's birthday party) and didn't tell her she was a lesbian, Jenny could not trust her for some time. It wasn't until they realized they had such similar tastes in romantic companions, that they buried the hatchet and decided to be friends. Autumn Breeze Autumn Breeze is Jenny's cousin and bodyguard. Jenny's parents hired her when Jenny began to go to public school. Autumn began to recently stick more closely around Jenny due to her not trusting Kyle, but she's always kept enough of a distance to not be in Jenny's way. Jenny doesn't feel smothered by her, and Autumn has always been a close friend to her. Erin Jenny has looked up to Erin as some kind of a motherly-type figure for some time, even though Jenny has plenty of matriarchs in her family. Jenny has confided in Erin a few times, but is unaware of how perceptive Erin can be. Trivia * Jenny is the shortest of her friends. * Jenny is the youngest of the main four, but the third youngest after Chris and Julie when including the four main supporting characters. * She is biracial. Her mom is Japanese, and her dad is American, and of Swedish decent. * Jenny was the last of Juvenile Diversion to learn an instrument, but also the quickest to learn. * Jenny gets mostly Bs and Cs for grades. Not because she doesn't understand, but mostly because she just doesn't apply herself to most classes. She prefers classes like art and language to math and science. * Jenny is the only character who owns a pet. * She is somewhat learned in using a katana. Autumn Breeze has been teaching her for a few years. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Teenage characters Category:Juvenile Diversion Category:Musicians